


His muse

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: Yuki Yoshida never thought he’d see the day Mafuyu would lose interest, would fell out of love, find comfort in someone new. If only Yuki knew what’s actually going on.





	His muse

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to write and pretty much what I’ve been writing seem rubbish and this is the only like least rubbish. But maybe, if you guys give some review I might know what’s to change and improve on it. Hope you guys like it, nonetheless and have a great day !! I don’t own Given, all hail Kizu Natsuki.

have you ever sit down and reminiscence about your first love ? Whether all the choices and stuff that you have talked and did together, was it worth the pain that you have to bear when the moment has come for you to say goodbye? having the mindset that most first love doesn’t last , isn’t exactly what should be crossing Yuki’s mind. His feet were tapping non stop as he waits for Mafuyu’s arrival. 

—-

Things were going well, they were happy, Mafuyu was happy, Yuki was happy. But things start to turn astray the moment Yuki can’t seem to make time for Mafuyu, with him having to juggle down his responsibilities at his part time jobs and the band practices, and not going to the same school isn’t helping either. They have always been stuck together ever since Yuki reached out his hand to Mafuyu, ever since he holds Mafuyu hand tightly and vow that he will always be there for him.

Yuki knew it wasn’t selfish of Mafuyu to ask him to make time for him, make time for them. Hell, Yuki miss spending time with Mafuyu. He miss their late night talks, how they would just lay down beside one another and doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all even when silence fills in, how Mafuyu will laugh as he repeatedly calls out for him, gosh how Yuki miss embracing Mafuyu, kissing Mafuyu, touching Mafuyu, how he loves and it feels like his heart could burst because he loves Mafuyu that much, his Mafuyu. 

Yuki knew something was off the moment Mafuyu no longer sulk that much anymore about him going to his band practices, how when they met Mafuyu would just lay his head on his shoulder before he asked how his days had been and they’d just intertwined their hands , so tight as if leaving any space will allow some bad omen to slip in. It was too peaceful, too suspicious for happiness to creep in that easily. Yuki knew that it wasn’t that simple, the matter wasn’t that silly to be disregarded without them having a serious talk about it. But Yuki just shrugged it off, perhaps Mafuyu love him that much, love him that undoubtedly, love him unconditionally. 

And one day, that something really did manifest. Yuki was showing Mafuyu the tunes of the new arrangement he had made before Mafuyu said, it sounds different. 

“it’s rawer. you sound so beautiful, Yuki.”

Mafuyu tried to pull Yuki towards him, asking for a hug. Yuki just laughed and patted his head , placed down his guitar before he walked towards Mafuyu who’s so close by but why does it seem like there's an invisible distance growing between them. Pulling Mafuyu into his arms before he said up up we go as Mafuyu laughed at Yuki’s childish antics.

“Uenoyama-kun is also in a band.”

Yuki tilted down his head to look at Mafuyu who’s sitting in his lap, before placing his chin on top of Mafuyu’s head. It wasn’t the first time he has heard of that name, it wasn’t that he was completely unaware that something about that guy seem to beguiled Mafuyu.

“Is he any good?”

Mafuyu shows the biggest grin he has seen ever since their fight, some sparks can almost be seen as he starts to talk about how this Uenoyama-kun plays so well, that the first time Mafuyu had seen him he was so in awe, it erupts something in him, something about music that was hidden in him to burst out and bare it’s fangs to the world.

“let’s go watch his play someday.”

That someday come so fast, Mafuyu was in his embrace, his head snuggling close to Yuki’s chest. Breathing in, breathing out, their heartbeats almost in time with one another. Mafuyu have been quite mysterious this last few months, he would often look tired but would always have a grin on his face, and no matter how much Yuki bugs him to tell what’s going on. He would just laugh and place himself on his lap , mumbling how it’s a secret.

“Yuki, are you free this Saturday? Let’s go watch a play.”

Standing inside the room full of crowd, his heart can’t seem to beat any faster. He’s trying to force a strong front, he knows what’s coming, he’s pretty sure this day would come and that day is here. He’s gonna get his moody ass dump. Looking around for Mafuyu who just said he’s going to the toilet but it has been more than 20 minutes already and he’s still not in sight. And when the curtain’s up, there stood Mafuyu, on the stage, in the center , holding the mic tightly as nervousness slips in. 

A black coloured hair guy, probably the Uenoyama-kun Mafuyu always talked about, tapped Mafuyu on his shoulder and whispered something. Yuki is seeing green , this jealousy can’t seem to be held back. He was about to shout out angrily at Mafuyu before he realises things will just end up getting messy and so Yuki forced himself to calm down. Trying his best to keep it all in, Yuki stood his ground and look intensely at Mafuyu, daring him to look away.

“Yuki, this one for you.”

As if he had lost the strength of his legs, as he listens to the sound of Mafuyu singing, Yuki can feel the intensity, the raw emotion, everything that Mafuyu wants to interpret, how ever since their childhood, their fate have intertwined, how they have always stuck by each other side, and how he loves Yuki so much that he’s everywhere, Mafuyu can feel Yuki’s presence in every step that he takes. And as Yuki looks at the way Uenoyama looks at Mafuyu, he knows , Uenoyama knows, they exchanged a telepathic conversation as Uenoyama’s emotion burst. Uenoyama is playing, as if it’s the last time he’ll ever show this sight, the air feels so intense before a sad smile appears on Uenoyama’s face. 

“I’m just his muse, you're the one he loves.”


End file.
